


替代药物

by Srrow



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 07:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30035517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Srrow/pseuds/Srrow
Summary: 小滚珠确实在考虑戒掉自己的电路增速剂，而他有幸和熟悉的医官重逢了。
Relationships: Ratchet/Roller (Transformers)
Kudos: 2





	替代药物

他喜欢老润滑油的味道，被齿轮咬过之后蓬蓬松松地混进周围的空气里。和所有功能主义制式生产的东西一样，这种气味构成了战前生活的一部分，几乎每个人都用这种油，那时它还有一个编号，写在每一个公立部门的劳保清单里。

救护车身上有这种味道。

医官的体温很烫，他的冷却系统好像坏掉了，就连轴承接合处带着淡淡氧化物质的油脂也被升华出来。还有一些医生才有的气味，想必是刚刚结束工作就径直到了这里，一起蒸腾出来的还有股子无菌室的药水味。以及一点点能量液的味道，非常少，但足够唤醒战士的警觉。

“救护车。”

“……什么？”

他结结实实跌进声纹映射的记忆里，置身于安全感之中。医官的声音总是这样的，无奈融化着疲倦，熬不到胡搅蛮缠的结果就风干在悲悯里，像寒冷季节到来时楼脚涡流裹挟的扬尘。以前，当他去找救护车，地下通道路口的灯杆下面总卷着小小的气流。那个小诊所就是这样的味道，锋利、干净、不近人情。

他是放在军用品中都少见的大机子，只要拱起身子，就能把医官整个罩在下面。救护车散发出好闻的气味。他希望能全都吸进换气系统里面，填入气缸，用这样的味道助燃能量，再任由暖和的感觉流遍全身

“……小滚珠。”

有人在叫他。

“小滚珠。”

是救护车的声音。是你在找我吗？他把头埋进医生侧颈，蹭动着传达自己的疑问。

“嗯……”贴近的固体传声里，他听到救护车阖紧牙床的摩擦声，“小滚珠，你能听到我说话吗？”

他贴在他的音频接收器旁边说话，有滚烫的热气随着口型吐出来。他喜欢，还想要一点，他得把医生的嘴唇含住。

救护车又一次剧烈地挣扎起来。为什么要说又？好像之前，他想要抱住他的时候，救护车也拼命地反抗过。但问题不大，医疗单位本来就小小的，又没什么力气。

【如果倒计时结束你还不停下，我们说好的，我要暂时切断你的脊髓电路。】一个警告弹窗从后台跳出来。

他顺手关掉了。

救护车是认真的。系统被强行瘫痪的一瞬间，电涌唤醒了逻辑模块中锁死的区域，小滚珠回想起当前的状况来。戒断反应，该死。可能的话，他想甩甩脑袋，好像那样能把堵住意识的东西扔出去，但他现在根本动不了——这是之前就和救护车商量好的，一个以防万一的后门。

救护车。

救护车的味道还是从他的换气系统中穿过。但他没办法捕捉住了，只能任由那些美妙的分子四散逃逸。

还好，他还保持着一个枕在对方颈窝里的姿势。他碰到了医生的音频接收器，用双唇啄食、又用舌尖撩拨地品尝着上面的味道。

“停下。”又是那种下颌紧锁的摩擦声，“小滚珠……这……不好。”

小滚珠不明白，救护车为什么要找这样一个词。他应该更具体地指责他，比如，他让他困扰，他让他不舒服，“不好”是个模棱两可的词，会让他觉得自己还有斡旋的余地。他应该和医生商量一下，他亲了亲那个暖色的音频接收器。这有作用，他听到松动气阀的叹息声，然后视野沉下去，说明救护车终于肯把固执的关节放松一些。

“我答应过会帮你，但你必须自己试着忍受这种……煎熬。“救护车安慰他。

我不行。他暗自申辩。事实就是这样，他根本没有他们想象中那么坚强，很长时间，他一直试着掩盖这一点，但现在，小滚珠明白了，他只是不敢把这件事告诉别人。普神可鉴，他努力过了，所以他才会走进救护车的诊室，向他最不敢面对的人坦白那段滥用电路增速剂的历史。

那段日子很糟，他的休眠总被不受控的启动打断，他总梦见擎天柱出现在清点补给的现场，拿着C32的压缩罐质问“这是什么”，每当事情变成这样，梦境的视角就会变成四下顾盼，他总期待着救护车会出现，带着一张从未有过的处方笺帮他圆一个谎，紧接着他又会意识到，救护车不在这，于是，梦总是以毫无优点且难以律己的废物被逐出队伍为结局。

可这次救护车是真的，一如他记忆里的温良与耐心，小滚珠能听到磁场波动引起的骤然杂音，他几乎都做好了迎接劈头一顿痛骂的冲动，但什么都没发生，救护车后仰着靠在椅子里，指节掐紧鼻梁，半晌，自言自语地感叹道，“天尊在上”。

他们制定了一个具体到每一天的戒毒计划，然而，看着救护车在共享的同步文件中一个字一个字敲下那些堪称冷酷的强硬手段，小滚珠只能感觉到一种妥协，他原谅他了。很多个夜晚，小滚珠反复设想过离开粒子城时不尽人意的告别，现在，他终于把握到一点能引起医官同情心的方法。

“关掉我。”他用很小的声音求他，“救护车，关掉我。”

“那没有用，就算你想下线，你的中枢电路也会保持兴奋。小炉渣——”救护车的语气不再那么友好，他还得花额外的精力处理外置传感器的多余信号，“——你根本没看治疗方案对不对。”

“我不看。我有你在。”

医生全然不打算对这种讨好做出回应：“那你现在听我说，小滚珠……小滚珠……你听好，我不能让你下线，也不会给你的能量管里送拮抗电阻。你给自己用电路增压剂的时候就应该知道会这样，你得承受你的惩罚。”

“那你会宽恕我吗？”他拱在颈部柔软的暖烘烘的管线里。

“想听实话吗——”轮轴重新校准的声音，“——实话是，我想现在就给福特发消息，让他把你抬去手术床上，我可以打开你的脑袋把那块焊点都糊在一起的电路板直接切掉。”又一次视角的震动之后，救护车终于抽出了一条胳膊，“好了，我在这，我在这，现在……为了避免我们采取最后的方案，在屏蔽失效之前，你必须让自己放松下来。”

要小滚珠说，这实在是种很奇妙的感觉，按照处理器扫描反馈结果，他好像只剩个头了，可是有轻轻的敲击声从连着脑模块的奇妙空腔中传过来，使他愿意试着听救护车的话。

“你知道我在想什么吗？”半塞时后，他们背对背坐在充电床的两边，小滚珠能听到身后活动轴承的声音，“如果我们每天都要这样来一次，我应该先教通天晓通过医师考试，然后换个人来治你。”

“可我需要你。”小滚珠自己都觉得这话听起来有点委屈。

救护车受不了这个：“抱歉，不是你的错——我差点就要这么说了。当然，至少不完全是你的错，在派克斯身边不好过，对吧。”

“我以之为荣，救护车……那是我生命的意义。”

一小段沉默后，头雕上面传来被拍了拍的震动。他有点诧异地转过身，看到爬在床板上，仍然维持着抚摸姿势的医官。

“你也许应该直接和他说，他会夸你的。”救护车说，他跪在床上，腰背挺拔，姿态与那双蓝色的光镜都毫无攻击性。

甚至更接近可以被制服的那一边。一行意识在无序的字符中显现出来。

“我不需要——”就在这时，小滚珠明白了，他需要得一塌糊涂。眼前的医官就像一个锚点，稳稳当当扎在回忆中少有的那一小段好日子里，这份意义和奥利安·派克斯是不一样的。他重视派克斯，需要的话完全可以将憧憬、敬畏、迷恋之类的词全都用上，他愿意跟随那个人去世间任何的地方，但也正因如此，有关奥利安·派克斯的回忆不能给他安宁，他们往险恶的世界走得太深了。救护车则不然，他们分别在粒子城，医官永远都停在他们尚且从容的时光里。

又或许不是这样。意识到这点，他逃离了救护车更多的安慰。他们的重逢波澜壮阔，他经历错误的宇宙、错误的领袖、错误的火种后世，哪一样都比那个能量泡泡外面的枪林弹雨更疯狂更恐怖，可最后呢，他们拯救了世界。也许，一直以来，让他感到糟糕的都不是战场，而是——

“救护车，你说得对。”他后退着躲开，直到撞上舷窗的小台子，把上面摆着的一小排小精灵饮料的空盒撞掉。

“什么？”

“你说得对，我应该找一个更适合的医生。”他的内芯在此时反驳：没有比救护车更好的了，“我们——”

“相信我，小滚珠。”

“救护车，”他背靠着墙壁滑坐到地上，“我不相信的是我自己。”

救护车一手撑住床板，一条腿，再一条腿，他慢慢地把重心放下来，直到在地面上踩稳才放开支撑。

小滚珠很害怕医官向这边走过来。这种恐惧甚至不能比喻为某种藏起锈烂创口的讳疾忌医，他毕竟还是做了看医生的决定，站在诊室外面的那天，他构思了好一阵常年摄入宇宙里最危险的电子兴奋剂这种事情应该从哪开始讲，甚至从舰内网络的缝隙抽了几份医务室的门诊病历研究主诉病情的基本文法，他数着内置时钟跳秒的闪动等救护车下班，那时他更多地感觉到一种安宁。现在是不一样的。

救护车的每一个动作，是的，每一个，都在这个空间里多散布出一点侵蚀他意志的粒子。

“你要走了吗？”他小心翼翼地问。

“算是吧，我和别人约好了，”救护车走过来，从地上把那些小盒子一个个捡起来，丢进通往熔炼炉的回收管道里，“但如果你需要，我可以和他说也许下一次。”

小滚珠在芯里猜了个名字，但他不想确认：“玩得开心，医生。“

“难说。”他听到咂舌的声音，抬起头正看见救护车扶着头雕活动颈部关节。医官的光镜虚阖着，在对上目光的时候才慵懒地对起焦：“等告一段落我再来看看你。去泡个热油浴，和别人聊聊天，我不想回来还看到你坐在地上。”想了想，又补充说，“我会尽快回来。”

也不是很快。内置时钟跳秒的闪动使人芯生烦躁，那一小块UI从他离开锻造舱就一直在那，直到今天小滚珠才发现基础功能竟然是如此嚣张的东西，他尝试了很久，还是找不到把它屏蔽掉的方法。他不得不知道自己又荒废了多长时间。一个想象在此期间慢慢成型，恍惚之中，小滚珠好像看到舱门打开，公共区域的灯光不由分说照进来，救护车站在门口，背光也掩盖不了医生脸上明显的失望。其实，小滚珠明白过来，他甚至有点期待把糟糕的一面全都丢给救护车，挥霍医官慈爱的权利令人着迷。但救护车没回来，直到潮涌褪去，小滚珠重新在一个空荡荡的处理器中取回主动权，救护车都没有回来。

收拾舱室的时候，他发现了滴在充电床上的渗液。内置扫描的结果让小滚珠一下清醒过来。他没事，他最细小的末端电路都运行良好，这才是最糟的。几纳秒内，愧疚带着挤压的自我厌恶一起反噬了过来——他把他的医生伤到了。

他在通讯录里找到注明着“前首席医官”的那一行，短暂的犹豫之后点了下去。如果救护车不愿意谈这个怎么办，毕竟他甚至不打算说自己哪里伤到了，更甚者，他其实不是特别想把时间花在小滚珠这样的人身上，所以才会走那么久……但最后，“终于有个理由可以和救护车通信了”的想法战胜了全部担忧。

不算很快，但救护车接起了这次呼叫：“怎么了？小滚珠，遇到什么问题了？需要我过来吗？”背景里可以听到热闹的人声。

你可以来吗？小滚珠赶在这个回答脱离一级缓存之前删除了它：“我没事。只是……”

“只是——”

“救护车，你在忙吗？”

“事实上……“在这段停顿期间，救护车换了个安静的地方，“我可以不忙。”

“你在背离记。”

“刚才在，没事，背离不会介意客人里少一个每次来只点一小杯生酿的老医生。”他自己轻轻笑了一声（小滚珠感觉自己的火种室被吹了一下），而后换出谈正事的语气，“那么，你找我是因为什么。”

“我想知道你还好吗？”

“……什么？”救护车好像没能理解这个问题。

“我……我担心是不是伤到你了。”

“大兵，”一个短促的撞击声之后，小滚珠听到了轮轴活动的声音，他猜救护车是靠在了墙上，“执业四百万年的战地医官内芯比你想象的坚韧。”

他快要控制不了自己去想象救护车的样子了：“不，我是说直观的那种。”他在后台执行了一个清理缓存垃圾的程序，“我在充电床上发现了泄漏的能量液，我的自检扫描没有问题，所以，我推测……我猜，是你留下的。“

一段杂音。

“救护车？”

“是……我在……”

“救护车，你得和我说实话，我是不是弄伤你了。”

“不。不……没有。”

“可是你流了——”

“不要在意那个，我没事，我对自己的身体有数，何况我本来就是医生。”

不要再继续谈这个了，小滚珠收到了明确的警告。为什么？是考虑到治疗计划，不想让他的神经电路再遭受额外的干扰？是出于医生的尊严，不会把自身的压力追究到患者身上？又或者，只是单纯地不想和一个延迟四百万年的麻烦再有更多牵扯？小滚珠原本以为会在想到这里的时候，被一种崩溃的悲观淹没，可是没有。他的外部传感器还记得灵魂行者星球上那个拥抱，记忆里的医官实实在在地靠在他身上，足够让小滚珠相信自己不会被抛弃。

救护车没有理由隐瞒自己的伤情——与超级警察共事的日子为他培养了足够承担情报官工作的本能——那么医官不想谈的究竟是什么？滴在充电床上的漏液是事实，救护车拙劣的隐瞒也是事实，所以不对的地方只能是“受伤”。

用作侧写的扇区开始浮现出通话那边机子的模样。小滚珠想象着，救护车靠在背离记的吧台上，约他同行的小车在人声鼎沸中与朋友们谈笑风生，然后，主治医生接到了麻烦的电话，一个人走出来，把身子斜靠在走廊上，慌乱地否认——

在答案出现之前，小滚珠挂断了通讯。

不可能。

不应该是这样。

他原本坐在放置着几台通讯终端的工作台前，进程放空的几秒钟后，小滚珠发现自己已经不自觉地把椅子转向了对着充电床的方向。

小小的液斑还留在那，在并不充分的照明下，反射着荧光灯的颜色。

███。

有着确切表意的名词出现在小滚珠的处理器里。

都是他的错。

他让救护车做出了这样的判断。

救护车做好了准备忍受██——就算把字段的后半强行粉碎成乱码，这个念头残片都足够让小滚珠发疯。

他怎么能做这种事。他怎么能对救护车产生这样的想法。他们相差太大了，他会把他弄坏的。

更何况，四百万年，战争结束了，什么都好起来了，医官有了他在乎的小机子，他们一起度过无事的时光，他应该被善待，收获他倾尽一生应得的报酬——

到此为止了。

门铃响起来的时候，小滚珠感觉所有的思维语句都坍缩成一个黑洞洞的窗口，荧绿色的光标闪烁着，打出最后一行清晰的字：

你为什么要来……

“离我远点。”他对救护车说。

医官在差一点碰到他的时候明白了这句话的意思。

救护车的动作停滞下来，接着是液压杆轻微的调整声。

应战的分析程序擅自启动，在捕捉到面前机子重心后移的那一刻，小滚珠知道，他反悔了。

他把他压在地上，在撞击声响起来的同时，驱动情报官专用的安全代码锁死了舱门。救护车的光学镜明亮又清澈，像是栈桥上引导着远航星舰的辽远光源，把本该反射出来的凶恶倒影也化进了光里。

真好啊。

他想要他。

医官的口腔里有很淡的酒味。救护车说，当他去背离记，大都只会点一小杯生酿。那东西的度数太低了，小滚珠甚至怀疑它们藏在分子键的缝隙里，只有当他奋力搜刮，才能从软金属层叠又恢复的重置记忆中挤压一点出来。新鲜的能量酒里不用加发苦的稳定剂，保质期短暂的甘甜味吝啬却坦率。救护车尝起来也很好，稍纵即逝，清淡又凉薄。

他吻了他很久，每当医官想要说点什么，他就吻上去，把后面的音节变成电解液搅动的声音。小滚珠喜欢这个，后来，如果救护车发出声音，他就会更加用力地插他，把破碎的哀求混进涌动的水声之中。

但现在，他还没有发现可以这么做。

那个接口太小了。医官是主动把对接面板打开的，他或许做了选择，他知道自己没办法反抗这次强拆，至少也想要避免一个后挡板被粗暴掰掉的多余损伤。可说服自我保护的本能不是一件容易的事，逻辑模块说，应该尽量顺应对方的需求，完成一次流畅的对接，可情感模块以及更多的地方理解不了这件事，救护车的双膝紧紧夹着，他不想被█。白色的漂亮外甲在颤抖中相互磕碰着，发出连续、密集、又脆弱的细碎撞击声。当小滚珠把前挡板打开，医官下意识地往后躲了一段，润滑液在原本停留的位置滴了圆圆的一小滩，亮闪闪的湿痕又随着这个动作拉长了小小一段。他摇着头看向上方的机子，光镜忧伤得几乎是在哀求。

小滚珠也变得特别难受。

他又亲亲他。这让感觉变得好了一点。他还想再摸摸那些可爱的地方。

那个接口太小了，仅仅用指尖碰上去，就被软金属包得严严实实。医官的保护叶片颤巍巍的，不时敲在他的指节上，好像还不怎么能保持一直张开着的状态。多可怜啊，小滚珠由衷地感到难过，等一下他一定会把这个小东西撞坏。他又试着往里伸进去点，把到第一个关节为止都埋进去。指腹的外置节点要丰富得多，小滚珠能感觉到软金属的一收一放，它们很软、很暖和，和他的手指之间隔着一层黏黏的润滑液。

这个地方就长成了让人想插进去的样子，这是没有办法的。另一根指头想进去，他身体别的地方也想进去。当里面越来越紧，深入越来越难，医官就会不自觉地给他鼓励——那些从忍耐下漏出来的呜咽，它们像小的茫然的钻探兽，把小滚珠处理器里的源代码一字节一字节地啮咬成碎屑。

身下机子的光镜有些失焦，但还是在目光交合的时候颤动了一下。救护车张了张嘴，但什么也没说，最终只是把唇线紧紧抿住，将头雕别朝了一边。

小滚珠发现，他把奖励用完了。当他把管子送进去，救护车的发声器只给了他一阵尖锐的杂音。医官的主传动轴紧绷地扣住，撑着后腰挺离地面，滴落的润滑液缀在一根若隐若现的细丝下面，又随着一点点挺进的颤动摇摇晃晃地甩到后背上黏住。插入的时候，失去空间的粘液会被挤出来；如果往外退一点，又有一些和软金属一起被带出来，到最后，它们都顺着之前的轨迹流进背甲下的复杂缝隙。

这段时间可真漫长。小滚珠试了很久，试了很多次，才终于又让救护车发出他喜欢的声音来。

医官开始叫他的名字。断断续续，零零散散，音节连贯的地方总被换成哽咽，或者干脆是戛然而止的断音。救护车没办法完整地说出来，所以小滚珠无从确认，这是希望这场强拆结束的祈求，还是只是一种自言自语——如果做这件事的是小滚珠，救护车就愿意忍受它。

他还是█了进去，撞开那个毫无抵抗之力的油箱垫片，把医官小小的次级油箱也用上，才终于把整根输出管放到里面。

救护车连说话的尝试也做不到了，过激的脉冲在他的电路里窜流。灯罩下的卤化物在因为分子键被撕扯而闪光，画幅从边缘开始失效，噪点闪烁出燃烧的光亮，把视野吞入黑暗之中，蜂鸣和咆哮的噪声在音频接收器中争夺着最细的线圈，直到神经电路里生成痛觉的焊点被彻底熔断。

医官的头向后坠去，漂亮的红色角徽摇曳着，在快要落到地面的时候又被拉起来。

根本无法承载大型机的对接系统这一次没办法再努力了，那些装不下的交换液只能从接口溢出来，顺着背甲上的划痕、顺着藏在大腿根部整齐密匝的管线，在流过白色的机体后顺着地板的纹路淌开。

医官保持着刚被放下时双腿分开的姿势，除了偶尔一下残留的电路痉挛以外，没有更多的办法把身体里的交换液清理出去。小滚珠猜不到救护车在想什么，后者挣扎着试了几次，最终只是把身子侧躺过去，在一地的亮粉的粘液中蜷缩起来。

小滚珠意识到一个坏事情。

用药物自欺欺人的四百万年之后，他上瘾的东西回来了。


End file.
